


Shush

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fondling, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Shushing Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji discovers your...unique kink.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 1





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another old story that has been revised! It’s an old request I wrote for a friend, whose name will remain anonymous. I made some changes here and there, but it’s pretty much the same.

##  ** Shush **

The weekend was a painfully slow one compared to others. Haiji had returned from a business trip on a late Friday and was looking forward to seeing you. However, he had the unfortunate time to find a note saying you had gone to a family outing. You had been gone for the whole weekend, leaving him home alone and waiting for your return. 

Boredom and desire merged in his heart; Haiji had missed you the entire time he was on his trip. And for good reason. His job had been more demanding as of late; hectic hours, tons of paperwork, paying extra attention to every minuscule detail, and keeping his employees on track resulted in a tedious week. But work at Towa Group, especially his business trip, hadn’t been a bore. He loved his job no matter how crazy his schedule became, but he loved you just as much as his career. 

Now that things had calmed down, Haiji distracted himself in any way that he could think of, with his phone stuffed in his pocket. He did receive calls and texts from you, though they were infrequent. So he devoted his time to finally finishing that romance novel he was forced to put aside and trying out that new recipe he got from a magazine. 

Now on a lazy Sunday, he was lying on the red sofa while staring at the TV. “Damn, why is today so slow?” Haiji complained to himself. Some random game show was on, but he had lost interest after five minutes.

Feeling sluggish, Haiji yawned. Maybe a nap would help kill time. Before he dozed off, his phone dinged. Haiji bolted upright and fished for his phone. It was you texting him, he just knew it.

You sent a text message saying:

_I’ll be home soon, Haiji. See you tonight!_

Yes! Finally this day would become exciting. He texted back at lightning speed:

_I’ll be waiting for you, babe._

The wait would be over soon. Haiji had missed you every second he was on his business trip, and he couldn’t wait to scoop you up, spin you in the air, and give you a long overdue kiss. But for now, he reached for the remote to see if there was anything else that was more entertaining. 

Too lazy to stand up, he patted the small table on the edge of the sofa, but accidentally knocked something over.

“Shit! Me and my lazy ass.”

He dragged himself off the sofa and relaxed on his knees to pick up the stack of magazines. As he rearranged them, a book slipped out from between them and landed wide open on the carpet.

“What the...?” He set the magazines back on the table and retrieved the book. Then he realized it belonged to you.

_Dear Diary,_

_I need to write this here. It’s something that’s so dumb, but I need to confess it to someone, even if it’s just myself. I have a shushing-_

Haiji shut your diary to respect your privacy. The tidbit he read was...related to shushing? 

“Huh?” He read it so fast he wanted to verify it, but knew better than to intrude. “No, I must have imagined it.” He shook his head. 

His mind must have played a game, so Haiji stood up to place the diary back on the table, but paused midway. The diary was inches away from the mahogany surface. Should he read it?

Haiji brought the diary closer to him, debating whether or not to read what that entry was about to quench his curiosity. On one hand, he should just brush the thought out of his mind and pretend the diary didn’t exist, but the urge to find out wouldn’t stop pestering him. Shushing? What _about_ shushing?

“Damn, me and my curious ass.”

He hated himself already as he skimmed through the diary without a second thought. It wasn’t like him to invade your privacy, and he felt dirty for going through what he was sure were your innermost thoughts. But he reassured himself that he made up for it by not reading every single entry. Only one entry piqued his interest. The rest of them were for your eyes only. 

He found the page he was looking for and sank onto the sofa to read it:

_Dear Diary,_

_I need to write this here. It’s something that’s so dumb, but I need to confess it to someone, even if it’s just myself. I have a shushing kink. As in, someone telling me to “Shhhhhhhh.” I don’t know when this all started, but I swear I get turned on by someone shushing their partner. It’s not a joke, this is real!_

_I keep fantasizing about Haiji shushing me, but I’m so embarrassed to tell him right now. Maybe when I’m brave enough to admit it. Still, it would be so damn hot if he shushed me! With that voice of his, it would turn me on so much~~!_

He sat there, bewildered and blushing. A _shushing_ kink? He never heard that one before. So if he were to shush you himself, you’d be under his spell? 

Anything can be a kink, he mused. Picturing you submitting to him after being shushed did arouse him. You would melt in his arms, helpless and hypnotized by his voice, and be easily seduced in bed. He scratched his chin with a finger. It was an unusual kink, but he wasn’t going to judge you for it. In fact, Haiji now had a way to…greet you when you returned home. What a way to please his sex-deprived self.

With a smirk plastered on his handsome face, Haiji hummed to himself. “Oh, babe, you’re getting a warm welcome tonight.”

* * *

Home sweet home. You were glad to finally be back. Once you waltzed inside, you immediately searched for Haiji, longing to give your boyfriend a romantic greeting. You had missed him all weekend, you wanted to throw yourself into his arms and give him a million passionate kisses and plenty of physical affection to make up for lost time.

“Hey, Haiji! Are you there, my sexy hunk?” You rushed upstairs, wondering where he was hiding, and skidded to a halt in the hallway. Haiji leaned casually by the bedroom doorway. Naked. And smirking right at you.

“Welcome home,” he purred.

Your cheeks flushed as his magnificent body taunted your senses, his ripped pecs whispering for you to touch them. Smooth muscles enhanced his charming appearance, and his dick enticed you to trail your fingers across its full length. Even his robotic arm’s artificial muscles accelerated your heartbeat. 

You couldn’t help but walk towards him, staring at him like you were in a trance. Your hands became clammy. Everything about him screamed irresistible. His looks chained you in place. You were so caught up by his handsome looks, you gasped when his muscular arms pulled you against his hard abs.

“I missed you,” he whispered, his fingers caressing your cheek.

“I can see that.” You melted into his comforting embrace. “I missed you too. Very much.”

“Shhhhhhhh…”

You froze, feeling a familiar sensation flowing through your body. Too familiar. Crimson cheeks conquered your face, and you fought the weight keeping your gaze lowered. 

When your eyes locked to his, you barely spoke. “Haiji…?” 

The change in your demeanor didn't go unnoticed by him. So you did have a shushing kink. “You like that?” He murmured, his lips brushing your cheek. 

“Wh-What are you talking about?”

“Shh shh shh…” 

You shuddered despite yourself, your composure barely intact. Haiji chuckled seductively, fumbling with the buttons of your blouse. 

“Babe, I haven’t gone that far…Care to tell me what’s turning you on?”

“I-I-I always get turned on by you.” You loathed the way you stammered, but if you were lucky, Haiji wouldn’t know the true implication of your behavior.

“Oh?” He pushed the sleeves off your shoulders, his fingers grazing your silky skin. You passively allowed your blouse to slip to the floor, leaving you with just your bra. His strong hands rubbed your delicate arms. “I could have sworn I did something…different just now.” Pretending to be clueless, Haiji admired you with sultry lavender eyes.

“Haiji-“

“Shhhhhhh…”

That same shiver sent such sweet sensations, your bones rattled with anticipation. Your body vibrated under Haiji’s touch, and that alone awakened his own desire. He was loving these new reactions more than he admitted. He could feel you growing weaker every time he shushed you. Weakening due to this unusual kink of yours was an understatement. If he persisted with his seductive teasing, he would have you under his complete control. 

You believed you might break and expose your secret, unaware that the man you loved was using it to his advantage. He couldn’t know. You haven’t told him yet…right? 

Haiji grabbed on to your pants. “Shhhhh...”

There it was again, the feeling that kept you quiet. You watched him slide your pants off, bringing your panties down to your thighs. Getting turned on faster than you liked, you wiggled out of your clothes; only your bra remained. Without a word, you got rid of your last layer of clothing and stepped out of your shoes and the pool of clothing.

“Good girl,” he said softly. He knew he had you under his grasp if you were being this accommodating. You were about to speak, but he interrupted you with another “Shhhhhhh…” 

Your legs converted into gelatin, and you anchored yourself with your arms wrapped around him. “W-Why do you keep shushing me?” 

“Don’t play innocent, babe~…” His lips showered your throat with the softest of kisses. “I already know.”

“Know what?” You asked with a small moan.

“About your…kink.” 

A sharp gasp escaped from you, and you stared at Haiji, wide-eyed. “Wh-What kink?“

He groped your ass and uttered a longer “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Another shudder betrayed you and further confirmed Haiji’s “suspicions.” Yet you still didn’t confirm it to yourself. “I’m not judging you, babe. I find it sexy.”

“Y-You’re wrong,” you said, gaining some assertiveness despite your submissive state. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Haiji.” You didn’t know why you were suddenly in denial. Stubbornness, maybe. Definitely a reluctance to confess. 

“Really?” Haiji murmured, then picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. 

“Yes, really.” 

Haiji dropped you on the cloud-like mattress and joined you on the bed. Before you could recognize his tactic, he tightly bound you with his arms. Arms against your torso, you smirked at him.

“Sneaky much?”

“Am I really wrong~?” Haiji’s words were like a kiss against your cheek. “Go ahead, tell me I’m wrong~. Shhhhhhhhhhhh~~.”

You squirmed in his firm grip as waves of delight rippled over you. A tiny grunt climbed up your throat, but you swallowed it. A part of you wished for you to just confess, but you were still too embarrassed to tell him. He started fondling your breasts, forcing you to moan loud enough for him.

“So needy. I like that. Shhhhhhh~~.” He massaged your breasts with gentle, but powerful hands that weren’t going to let you go anytime soon. Just the way you liked it.

“Haiji,” you breathed with fluttering eyes. For the life of you, you couldn’t ignore the circuit of electrifying pleasure igniting the flames of your passion. You were trapped in his arms, but you loved every second of it. You muffled a moan when he pinched your nipples between his fingertips.

“Come on, babe. Just admit it.” 

“Ahhh…Oh fuck…Nnnngh…”

“Shh shh shh…Just let yourself go.” 

He released one of your breasts, adjusting his silver arm to keep you pressed against him, and stroked your most sensitive area with a fingertip, toying with your slit at his own leisure. You quivered with little restraint and burning hot cheeks. Being seduced and shushed by Haiji was a blessing, you hoped he would keep going.

“Say it,” he commanded gently.

“Say what…?” 

“Just say it,” he repeated, shoving a finger into your pussy.

You bit back a deep groan. “Haiji~!”

“Shhhhhhhh~~.” His finger curled inside, but you held back. He may have been stubborn, but you were just as stubborn as him. A confession was what he craved for, but he wasn’t going to force it out of you so easily.

Little did you know, Haiji wouldn’t stop fingering you. He added a second finger, deliberately aiming directly at your clit. A gasping moan spilled out of your lips, your heavy breathing becoming erratic. His fingers stretched your walls, forcing you to clench the bedsheets.

“Oh fuck!” You struggled again, unaware that it would push Haiji’s fingers even deeper. You yelped when he continued flicking your clit.

“I know you love it when I shush you.” He kissed your shoulder and inserted another finger inside you. 

Your moans rose alongside the heat rising in your belly. “Haiji, please…”

“I found out the truth while you were away…I never realized you had that kind of kink. I gotta tell you, babe, you’re full of surprises.”

You didn’t respond. You didn’t want to let him know he was right, so you allowed yourself to sink into the delicious feelings that consumed you. Your eyes fluttered closed; you sensed his fingers pleasuring you, tormenting your clit over and over. Your lovely sounds were a symphony of submission. Haiji‘s smug smile never faded; you were bound to fall apart and confess, and he would be responsible for such a memorable moment.

“Shhhhhhhhhh…”

The high risk of this being your undoing amazed you. He shushed you repeatedly, savoring your cries of pleasure and powerless position. The white-hot intensity inside you escalated faster than you realized. He wasn’t going to stop this sexual torture, and you fought to not react to his shushing. But the barriers were beginning to collapse. It drove you insane, and you were eventually aching for relief. Your climax was just within your reach as you twitched with overwhelming lust. But relief never came. Haiji’s fingers slowed down but never stopped moving, leaving you so close to hitting your limit, but so far away. He wouldn’t allow it. Not yet.

“Say it.”

“Haiji-“

“Shhhhhhhh~. Say it~!” 

“Please, let me come,” you said desperately, writhing harder. “Please~!” 

The bubbling urge becoming unbearable. His fingers weren’t moving quick enough, leaving you on the brink of pleasure. When you couldn’t handle the delay any longer, you surrendered to him. 

“Okay, okay, I admit it! I love it when you shush me!”

His fingers picked up speed right away. “That’s better…Shhhhhhhhhhhh~~!”

You panted and gasped, eyes shut tight as you were brought to the edge. You wailed without holding back, arching your head as you faced an intense orgasm. Crashing waves attacked you from head to toe, and you relished every waking moment. The blazing inferno within you died down, and you slumped against Haiji to catch your breath.

He pulled out his fingers, licking every drop of your cum. With reddened cheeks, you glanced at him.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” His smirk radiated with playful pride.

“How did you find out?”

“Here’s a bit of advice: Don’t leave your diary lying around in the living room.” Haiji nuzzled your neck, planting a couple of kisses on your tender flesh.

The stimulating energy revived itself again. It was no use fighting back, so you whipped around and clung on to him, devouring his lips to satiate your thirst. Haiji moaned into your lips and pinned you on the bed, pushing his tongue into your mouth. He hadn’t been this intimate with you for a whole week. All of his repressed hunger for you exploded, and he vowed to make up for all the sex he had missed.

He pinned you on the bed with his own body. “Somebody’s horny,” you teased.

“That’s what happens when we don’t make love for an eternity.” Haiji played with one of your nipples, smiling at you with casual nonchalance. “Now what should I do with you…?”

“Anything you want.” You were stuck where you are, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything. “My body is ready. Take me, my love.”

His black locks cascaded down to your chest as his lips nearly touched yours. “I will. Shhhhhhhhh~!”

He captured your lips, muffling your strongest moan, and tangled his fingers in your hair. You were all his tonight. This was going to be a very long night and you welcomed it with an open heart. His hands roamed all over your body, cupping your breasts, caressing your thighs, doing everything in his power to show you his undying love. You continued to sigh into the kiss, embracing the fire licking your skin. The inviting blaze intensified once his large dick pushed itself deep inside you.

You broke the kiss in a daze. “H-Haiji…!” 

Words failed to describe the way his dick made you feel. A deep moan rumbled in Haiji’s throat, sharing the need coursing through you. The two of you felt connected not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well. Your souls intertwined with no desire for separation, your potent emotions blending together, and your hearts were tied together by the unforgettable intimacy you both shared for one another.

“Fuck, babe…!” Haiji buried his face in your neck, swallowing a groan.

“Fuck, this is heaven~!”

“Shhhhhhhh…! Don’t talk~. Just feel, babe. Let me love that sexy body of yours~.”

He penetrated you further, but with the delicacy that contrasted with the intensity crackling in the atmosphere. Your thoughts blurred as you embraced how he carefully slammed into you. He shushed you repeatedly, thrusting into you faster and faster without breaking the gentle rhythm. The burning feelings engulfed you with its long-lasting heat, your voice emitting your deepest feelings of love. This soothing pleasure swallowed you and Haiji whole, and you relished in how his own vigorous moans burst out of him.

A soft scarlet hue coated his cheeks, and perspiration covered his forehead. He had missed these wonderful nights with you. He wanted to make love to you until you were both numb, something that you were certain he would do. After a long period of time, Haiji forgot about shushing you and focused on hitting your core. Just listening to you tempted Haiji to speed up just a little. Beads of sweat dripped from your bodies; your eyes locked on to Haiji’s, the two of you enjoying this slow, sensual night.

Haiji wound up making love to you longer than he intended. Thrust after thrust, hands roaming you up and down, he couldn’t get enough of you. You reached for his back, heaving along with each of his swift movements. Every orgasm felt wonderful, you begged him to keep making love to you. Your head rested on the pillow, watching as the man you loved gave you all of his passion without being rough for the first time.

You and Haiji released sharp grunts over an hour later, experiencing your umpteenth orgasms. And your last ones considering your far too sensitive body. Haiji shuddered uncontrollably and gripped the bedsheets to steady himself as immense relief blinded him. With trembling arms, Haiji hovered over you while you were limp and exhausted. You took note of his eyelashes partially concealing his eyes.

“Fuck…!” Exhaling a husky breath, you couldn’t feel your lower half, but you didn’t care. Putting off sex truly had its perks. 

Haiji nearly lost his balance. “You have no idea how much I missed this.” 

“I can tell.”

He collapsed on top of you, and you hugged him. The two of you didn’t say another word during your recovery. Your breathing broke the deafening silence of the bedroom. This was one of the best nights you’ve ever had in a long time. 

You sighed and drank in his tired, but sexy state. This man sure knew how to make your romantic nights even more thrilling. He freed you by drawing out his dick and relaxing by your side. His arms encircled you, bringing you into his loving embrace and keeping you warm and cozy. He twirled a few strands of your hair.

“Haiji?”

“Shhhhhhhh.”

“Don’t do that.” You playfully smacked his arm. “I’m too tired to get horny again.”

“Oh shit.” Haiji snickered weakly. “Sorry. I got carried away.” 

Just being by his side gave you a sense of security. You were lucky to have him as a partner. Being with Haiji made everything worthwhile, and you never wanted to trade this special moment for anything. And neither did he. 

He raked his fingers through your mussed hair. The beat of his heart was a lullaby that slowly made you sleepy.

“Rest, babe. We need it.”

“Okay,” you murmured. Haiji silenced you with a kiss, tasting the sweetness of your lips one more time. And with that, the two of you drifted to sleep.


End file.
